


Under Control

by hazajames



Series: Under Control [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Buttplugs, Cock Rings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazajames/pseuds/hazajames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not being his usual flirty self because he's getting laid too much. So Simon and Louis make a deal to get Harry and the band back on track. It may involve cock rings. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

“It’s not just the Larry thing, Louis,” Simon stated in that uptight voice that always sounded just a little mad. “Though you’ll want to watch that if you wish to still have a career when your thirty.”

Louis rolled his eyes. Thirty was forever and he just wanted to live while he was young. Simon of all people should have understood that. He’d yet to grow up himself.

 

“Seriously, think about it. Do you want to be Lance? Or do you want to be Justin?”

Louis nodded vaguely, unwilling to share his biggest dreams with Simon. He and Harry were so right together, he knew in his heart they could be both. It was only a matter of time. But he didn’t expect Simon to agree with him. The guy was known for either pissing down on you or filling you up with bullshit, depending on whether or not your dreams went with his plans. 

But there was one thing he was comfortable sharing with Simon. Because that was the only way to get it. 

“I want to sing, Simon,” he said, voice cracking on the name like a chipmunk who had yet to lean to control his voice. 

“Why Louis, you do sing. And quite well, I might add. With the reverb,” he added with an eyebrow that lifted up with judgement. Louis knew that look. It was an opening. A point of negotiation. 

“What do I need to do to get a solo on the new single?” It took every ounce of self control for Louis to shut up and wait for Simon to answer the question. But he survived the endless minutes while Simon raked his all-seeing eyes all over Louis’ face.  
“Well there is something. But I don’t know if you could…” 

“What? Anything,” Louis said, heart beginning to drop when he realized what Simon was most likely to ask him to do.

“Well, it’s about Harry,” Simon said, completing the free fall between heart and stomach currently going on in the cavity behind Louis’s ribs.

“I’m not giving him up. For anything,” Louis said, miraculously keeping the tears out of his voice.

“Oh, I wouldn’t ask you to give him up,” Simon said. “But we need you to manage him better.”  
....

 

“Haz, you can’t come,” Louis said, putting all his weight on the younger boys slim hips in a futile effort to slow the friction down. Luckily, concentrating on Harry made it easy for him to put his own needs on hold. At least, his immediate, physical needs. He comforted himself with the idea that the exact way he needed to pursue his longer term career needs was good for Harry too. Even if Harry didn’t know it.

Harry’s early focus and the band’s rush to success stemmed from the youngest member’s need to be on edge. It made him slow down and focus in that way that had women of every age on each continent spending hours and money on everything 1D. Lately, Harry had replaced his constant cuddling with standoffishness and his slow, sexy answers with silent frost. The reasons? Harry’s nerves faded, and his sexual needs were met times ten. That was Simon’s hypothesis, at least. 

He’d challenged Louis to get him back to that place before Larry was real, when stolen moments of pleasure filled in the blanks between hundreds of hours of UST. Simon hadn’t given him an exact number, but he clearly instructed Louis to keep Harry in a suspended state of sexual frustration, with orgasms few and far between. 

“Ugh, it’s been so long,” Harry moaned, grabbing Louis’ hips in a vice-like grip that would surely leave bruises tomorrow. 

“Since yesterday, Haz,” Louis moaned into his mouth, palming his boyfriend’s huge cock slowly, like it was the first time to slow the action to a crawl. 

“Yeah, m’spoiled. You got me used to six times a day,” Harry said. Sixty second sessions in bathrooms between interviews were more common for them than snacks were for Niall. The bathroom they’d found plusher than most, and the bench for stuff had provided a clean surface for some grinding and rubbing, making it even harder for Louis to consider saying no. But they went into the recording booth in a week, so Louis didn’t have time to waste. 

“I’ll do you first,” said the brown-haired boy, sinking to his knees.

Though his distraction kept his cock at half-mast, Harry’s mouth had him fully hard within fifteen seconds. Red lips, long tongue, strong suction and love proved to be too much to resist. Louis let out a muffled scream, shot down Harry’s throat and pulled out, hitting his cheek with a last burst that made an extra pulse come out. 

“Better?” Harry asked with a sweet smile that conveyed heat and innocence at the same time. 

Louis groaned, pulling Harry up for another kiss and getting lost in it, forgetting about the other boy’s very large problem til he felt it pushing against his leg.

“Let’s play a game,” Louis whispered. 

“Anything you want,” Harry said, palming his own dick. 

“Hand’s off, Haz. I’ll make it worth your while,” Louis said, grabbing the very large and smoothly shaved dick and running just a finger up it slowly. 

“Oh yeah,” Harry said, smiling as he pushed Louis down to his knees. 

“I want to make you wait. I want to think of you fighting with your cock for the rest of the day, thinking of me and hiding this after every single question. Do you think you can do that for me?”

“What’s in it for me?” Harry asked, pushing his dick against Louis’ lips. Lou licked lightly, dipping his tongue in the slit and pulling a string of pre-come away. Harry watched with wide eyes.

“The best orgasm of your life,” Louis said, lightly tugging on that spot that made Harry groan.

“You give me that every time,” Harry said, the love in his voice almost breaking Louis’s will. 

Louis put his finger over the slit, pushing in a little. Harry groaned, and pushed into the almost-painful touch.  
“I know Haz, but trust me. Ok?”

“You know I do,” said the younger boy while Louis carefully pulled up his boxers and pants, closing the zipper away from the hard cock as he trapped it.

Louis kissed Harry on the zipper, sending up a prayer that what he was doing was truly the right thing. 

...

The interview proved Simon’s theory. Harry’s half hard cock captured the attention of each interviewer. His constant adjustments caused stumbled words, his flirty answers brought on blushing hues in every shade of red, and his huge smile made everyone - even the band - giddy.

As they walked out the door, Paul slipped an envelope to Louis. It had Syco’s label on it. In the cab back to the hotel, with Harry asleep on his shoulder, he peeked. 

Cock rings. From Simon. For Harry. Could life get stranger than this?


End file.
